


世界 | The World

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Posture Kink, bottom!jongin, literal smut, slight languange, top!Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: Love was in the air again. One touch. One look. One moment. All circles lead back to home. Home was exactly where Sehun and Jongin were. Back in each other's arms.





	世界 | The World

Sehun knew the moment when Junmyeon was going to combust. It was the last day of their concerts and by the end of it he was nearly about to pull his hair out. It all started out normal. Well normal for them anyway. It started with subtle looks, a smile here and there, but then things got bigger and bolder. The touching was back, standing close, the intense watching; and then it was full blown hugging. That was the moment they were all doomed and Junmyeon as keen as ever was the first to notice. Sehun and Jongin were back on their bullshit as fans would say. It didn’t end there though and at this point they were long overdue for a lecture; not that they would listen but out of respect would entertain.

“What was that?” Junmyeon was pacing across the floor of Sehun and Jongin’s shared hotel room. They had just finished the second day of SMTOWN and not that anyone was surprised they were glued at the hip. It couldn’t be helped. 

“What was what?” Jongin asked from his spot on the bed behind Sehun. He was nuzzled into the back of his neck, arms loosely hanging around his waist, and legs hanging off of Sehun’s. 

“You know exactly what? And in front of everyone.” Junmyeon had stopped his pacing and was now standing directly in front of them.

“So what? How is that any different than our normal?” Sehun asked

“It’s not but--”

“There are no buts here Junmyeon.” Sehun respectfully cut him off

“I will never understand you two.” 

“Stop trying.” Jongin said

Junmyeon looked at them like he wanted to say more but he knew when he lost. He had a better chance of this conversation sticking if it were one-on-one but with two he had no legitimate chance of getting through to them. With a shake of his head he defeatedly walked out of their room.

“Just keep it down in here. Don’t want you two waking up the entire hotel.” And on that note he left with a soft click of the door closing behind him solidifying his departure. 

“Why do we do this to him?” Sehun asked as he stared at their reflection in the mirror across from the bed.

Instead of answering, Jongin started sucking on the side of his neck and Sehun lost all train of thought. The warmth of Jongin’s mouth was starting to circulate through his entire body. He was sucking on one of his more sensitive spots and a moan escaped through his mouth.

“Mmm---that’s the sound I wanted to hear.” Jongin said into his ear. The harder he sucked on that spot the more Sehun wanted to moan but he knew there was more time for that later so he opted for biting his lips.

Jongin snaked an arm under Sehun’s shirt and started to tweak and rub his thumb over the nub. He would occasionally tease the area by ghosting his fingertips around the nipple and Sehun’s head fell back against Jongin’s shoulder as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. That movement exposed more of his neck and Jongin took that opportunity to leave more hickeys up the column before nibbling at his jawline.

“Baby, how are you so beautiful?” Jongin asked

“I could ask the same of you.” Sehun retorted as he turned around and chased after Jongin’s mouth. He wanted those warm plush lips on his. It was what he had been waiting for the moment SMTOWN ended. He was doing well all night long until that back hug right at the end. He had felt that Jongin was semi-hard and when it brushed against the cleft of his ass he knew that this was what he needed when they got away from prying eyes. 

“I’ve wanted you all night long.” Jongin whispered before their lips finally met. Sehun fully turned his body around in Jongin’s arms and pushed him backwards into the mattress. Straddling his hips he deepened the kiss. Tongues fought for dominance as moans started floating out into the room every time Sehun grinded down on Jongin. They were both hardening in their pants. 

“Strip for me.” Sehun said as he came up for air and pulled back slightly.

Jongin pulled his torso up and pulled the shirt over his head in one swift motion. There he was in all his bronze glory and Sehun wanted a taste. Bending down he latched onto a dark nipple and sucked on it as his other hand played with his other one. Jongin arched under him as his hands grabbed onto his hair, pushing him closer into his chest. His scent was so intoxicating. There was the smell of the soap he used earlier and while that was good and all it was nothing like the beauty of his natural scent. The musk and slight honey smell was his safe place and he couldn’t see himself being anywhere else.

“I want you.”

“Sehun, you will always have me.” 

He looked into Jongin’s eyes and believed the entirety of that statement. Always having Jongin was more than just having his body. He had his mind and soul too. Sehun knew he could talk to him about anything and Jongin would always be honest. They could sit in a room together amongst thousands of others and still find each other. Sehun lived with Jongin’s entire existence in his heart and the same was given back to him tenfold. No one could come in between them and the security in that was something he would take with him for the rest of his life.

Climbing off the bed, Sehun flew out of his own clothes while Jongin shucked off his pants as well. Standing at the foot of the bed in all his naked glory, he stroked himself to hardness while staring at Jongin. His mouth was open like he wanted him in his mouth but he knew better than to move before Sehun was good and ready.

“Stretch yourself. I want to watch you.” Sehun said through a gravelly voice. He had no plans of moving from his spot at the edge of the bed as Jongin spread his legs and traveled his hand slowly across his lithe and muscled body. He gripped his balls but didn’t dwell on them and he bypassed touching his cock entirely. Good boy, Sehun thought as he continued to watch the show with his own cock heavy in his hand. Jongin looked at him with hooded eyes as he teased a finger over his entrance. Against the pillow his hair was disheveled, the muscles in his stomach constricting on every strained breath, lips swollen and plump, and his nipples were hard. Sehun would never get tired of this sight. He was tempted to encourage Jongin to hurry up but he was going to let him decide the pace. Every decision he made in this moment would determine how Sehun would have him later. Either way Jongin was going to be at his mercy. 

Sehun heard Jongin’s breath hitch when one finger broke past his entrance and he watched as pain mixed with ecstasy became a fixture on his face. In tune with Jongin’s movements Sehun stroked himself. His legs were becoming a bit weak but he stood his ground. 

“I want to touch you.”

“Later. Second finger; now.” 

“So aggressive, babe.”

“You like it.”

“I do.”

Jongin soon followed orders and slid a second finger into his hole. He spread his long legs farther apart so he could have more access to attending to his entrance. Sehun’s strokes on his own cock got faster as he watched with intense eyes. A moan slipped from both of their mouths as Sehun’s hand went over a particularly sensitive spot and Jongin’s finger ghosted over his sweet spot. Hanging on to a thread of his own sanity, Sehun walked over to the bed and pushed both of Jongin’s legs up over his head.

“Take your fingers out and hold your legs up.”

Without question Jongin did exactly what he was told in a timely manner. With his current position, his hole was on display for Sehun’s eyes to feast on. Bending a knee on the edge of the bed for support he bent down and licked up towards Jongin’s hole. He felt the other twitch against his own hold but otherwise he didn’t move. Snaking his tongue out he entered Jongin. He had done a thoroughly good job of opening himself up but now it was Sehun’s turn to finish the job. 

“Oh my god.” Jongin gasped. His legs were now holding themselves up and his hands were gripping Sehun’s hair. He had pushed him closer to him and that caused Sehun’s tongue to get deeper inside of him. He tasted every bit of amazing. Continuing to lick and suck on his hole, all that filled the room was Jongin’s whimpers and moans. 

“Baby, please I want to come.”

“Not yet. Just a little bit longer.” Sehun wasn’t done having his dinner. He wanted to eat as much as his tongue could get. Out of the corner of his eye he could see pre-cum dripping down the vein under Jongin’s cock. Unlatching his mouth he came up and licked at it. The saltiness wasn’t too much but just right. Which led him to taking all of Jongin in his mouth. Sehun used his hands to push his hips back against the mattress as he fully climbed on the bed without detaching his mouth. His movements caused him to see how blissed out Jongin was and that look alone almost caused him to come himself. Concentrating on Jongin’s cock he continued sucking until Jongin was right on the edge and then he stopped and pulled back. He knew he was close but he wanted to see him struggle for a few seconds. He was thrashing underneath him, legs now fallen to the side, and a teardrop had slid down his face. Just the way he liked him.

“Help me. I’m close. Please.” Jongin was losing it.

Without answering him, Sehun took a grip on Jongin’s flailing legs and pushed them apart. Angling his cock towards his entrance he slid in on a hard thrust and it didn’t take long before Jongin was coming across both of their chests. He moaned loud and deep as he tried to catch his breath. However, Sehun was still inside him chasing his own high.

“Come inside me.”

That was the plan. Slipping out he manhandled Jongin onto his stomach, pushed a rough hand on the back of his neck to make sure he stayed in place, and then he went at him from behind. The sounds of the slapping of hips against ass was absolutely obscene; plus their moans mixing into the air, someone was definitely going to call hotel management on them. Sorry not sorry. Getting close to his own release his motions became somewhat erratic and Jongin was struggling to breathe against the pillow. Loosening his grip on the others neck, Sehun allowed him to lift his head and Jongin sucked in a deep breath. Seconds later Sehun stalled out and came inside Jongin’s hole. It was so much he was dripping everywhere but he didn’t stop thrusting until he was milked dry. 

“You feel so good.” Sehun collapsed on top of Jongin’s back but the other didn’t seem to mind at all. He could actually feel him trying to raise his ass against Sehun like he was fighting to get more friction. Sehun had a feeling he was ready for round two. His suspicions were soon confirmed.

“Ride me. I want to watch you ride me.”

That was one of Jongin’s favorite positions for Sehun. Something to do with his posture. He didn’t have any desire to ask for details because he simply didn’t care. Whatever position made Jongin satisfied he was willing to pay the piper in that regard. However, Sehun wasn’t prepared to ride anything at the moment so as he slid out of Jongin he turned them over so that Jongin was behind him.

“Jongin open me up.” 

“Mmm---I thought you’d never ask.” Not that Sehun was really in the business of asking.

Jongin scooted himself back just a little and Sehun felt the gap between them immediately, but that didn’t last long. He felt Jongin’s hand rub across his ass. Sehun knew he was just playing with it because that’s what he loved to do. The way he’d squeeze his plump mounds, slap them just to watch them jiggle, and then he’d take his time massaging them. Jongin was in the process of massaging his left cheek when felt a finger slid past his rim. His hole swallowed his finger up immediately.

“You were waiting for this huh?” Jongin said right next to his ear

His response was to groan as Jongin slipped in another finger. He took care with opening him up. The same attention that he gave his own hole earlier he was gracing to Sehun’s. It was a true sense of euphoria. Getting lost in the sensations he left Jongin work on his hole. The way he would go from scissoring to small thrusts while he marked Sehun’s back with hickeys. Sehun felt himself getting hard again and took his cock in his palm and sped along the process. Between his hand and Jongin’s fingers he was close to coming again. He could feel himself swimming in the endorphins that he knew his body was releasing.

“Let it out Sehun. I know you want to.”

He blacked out then as he came hard all over his hand and across his stomach. Black spots were jumping around in his vision and his moans were so loud. With one last jerk he took a deep breath to get his lungs working again. That didn’t stop him at all though. Rolling over he climbed on top of Jongin and positioned his hardened cock over his entrance. Sehun had absolutely no time to wait as he impaled himself down hard. 

“Shit, you’re so tight.” Jongin groaned as he felt Sehun’s hole clench around his cock. Peeking around Sehun’s incredibly long torso to look into the mirror, he found exactly what he was looking for. That incredibly beautiful posture. His back was ramrod straight as he rode Jongin. He could see his cock slide in and out of Sehun’s hole, cum leaking in between their bodies. Reaching a tattooed arm up he ran his hand down Sehun’s spine. The fact that his posture never faltered no matter how much faster he rode or when he bent over and grabbed the headboard for more leverage. Perfection. From this angle he could also get a good grip on Sehun’s ass. With a hard smack he watched from the mirror as it jiggled and the handprint became visible against his moonlight skin. He made sure to give the other cheek the same attention and now they had matching handprints on them. An ass couldn’t get prettier than that. 

Above him, Sehun was on the edge again. He felt the smacks against his ass and he almost came so hard on Jongin’s face, but he held out a little bit longer. The headboard was banging against the wall and the bedsprings were getting a work out of their own. They were both getting close now because Jongin was beginning to thrust up into him. 

“Come with me Jongin.”

“Anytime, baby.”

Together they worked to reach their peaks before pitching over and coming together. Sehun on Jongin’s chest and Jongin inside of him. Their moans mixed together and the slapping and thrusting continued until they had no energy left and their wells had run dry. Despite the stickiness, Sehun collapsed onto Jongin who just wrapped his arms around him and trailed his fingertips down his spine. Not knowing how long they stayed that way Sehun almost dozed off until Jongin nudged him with his shoulder.

“Come on let’s shower.”

“I don’t want to.” Sehun whined

The power he had over Jongin earlier was long gone and now all Sehun wanted was to be taken care of. Being in Jongin’s arms was always blissful. His strong arms holding him tight and keeping him secure. Never leaving him. 

“If I carry you will you come shower with me?”

“Jongin please, you’ll drop me.”

Without a word Sehun felt himself being maneuvered off of Jongin’s body and lightly placed on the bed. Sehun watched as Jongin got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. He heard the water turn on and Jongin rummaging around, probably looking for some towels and washcloths. When he came out, he looked like he had one goal in mind and that was to get Sehun out of the bed. Sehun scooted to the middle of the bed to try and get away but he clearly forgot how long Jongin’s arms were. Behind him he felt a dip in the bed like Jongin was kneeling behind him and the next thing he knew he was being picked up bridal style. Even though he was peeved about having to leave the bed, Sehun snuggled into Jongin’s neck all the way to the bathroom. 

When they got to the doorway, he had to set Sehun down so that they could both get into the bathroom. Jongin shut the door behind them as Sehun stepped into the shower. The water was already the temperature that he liked and he stood directly under the spray letting it wash over his entire body. He felt more than saw Jongin step into the shower. When he felt hands draw him close he opened his eyes and Jongin was staring directly at him; the water raining down against his beautiful bronze skin. The contrast between them always astounded Sehun but he was never not proud to be with Jongin. He was everything and more to him. 

“Gorgeous.” Sehun said as he ran a finger down Jongin’s jawline. In response, he grabbed it and kissed his fingertips before he brought their faces together and met his lips with a kiss. The water now completely engulfing them. Making out under showerheads wasn’t new to them but this one felt different. Like a promise of more. To always be with him. Through thick and thin. The good and the bad. The happiest and the saddest. Sehun wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you, Oh Sehun. Always have and I always will.”

“Forever?” Sehun asked

“Forever.” Jongin replied without hesitation

Just as Sehun was about to reach for the soap Jongin beat him to it. Lathering up a washcloth, instead of using it on his own body he went for Sehun’s. Starting at his neck and collarbones. Before each spot he would give it a kiss, wash it, and then kiss the spot again. He continued that all the way down his body. It felt like Jongin was honoring Sehun’s body. With one final kiss on his lips he lightly placed Sehun under the water to get rinsed off as he took care of his own body. No words were exchanged between them. But was it really any need for that? All had been said the moment Jongin washed Sehun’s body. There was no other love more beautiful than theirs. Things could be said by saying absolutely nothing at all and Jongin had done that loud and clear.

“Thank you.” Sehun choked out

Jongin just smiled up at him as he turned the water off and grabbed the towels. He handed one to Sehun first before taking his own. 

“Did you want something to eat?” Jongin asked

“No, thank you.” 

All Sehun wanted was to be back in the bed with Jongin by his side. Since the sheets were a bit of a mess, Sehun called down to the front desk to see if they could get some fresh sheets. They let them know someone would be right up. As he waited for Jongin to finish in the bathroom he went and stood by the window. He looked at the incredible Japan skyline and realized that there was nowhere else he would rather be. As long he was with Jongin he was going to be happy.

“Ready for bed?” Jongin came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist and rested his chin on his broad shoulder.

“Almost. I called up for some more sheets.” At that moment there was a soft knock on the door. Sliding on some sweatpants he went and opened the door. Luckily, Jongin had the decency to wrap himself up in a robe. The maid made quick work of changing the sheets, grabbing their wet towels, and heading out. With a polite bow and a good evening, Sehun locked things up and turned the lights out. Jongin was slipping into the bed as Sehun lowered the temperature in the room a bit. When everything was the way that satisfied them both he went around and slipped out of his pants before getting into the bed. As soon as the covers were pulled out Jongin rolled over and pulled Sehun to his chest.

“Jongin.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for being you.”

Jongin responded with a kiss to his nape and together they dozed off. A new day would be awaiting them soon enough and another day that brought them closer. They were each others world and they were exactly where they were meant to be. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this random smut filled one-shot.  
All comments and kudos are welcomed.  
Twitter: @sekairrific


End file.
